1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which remotely enable the operator to manually twist a wire or other fastener. Specifically, the invention has utility in the hanging of suspended ceilings wherein joist wiring must be installed. The present invention enables the joist wiring to be tied to ceiling joists from the floor without the need of scaffolding or ladders, so as to provide increased productivity and safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to suspended ceilings. The steps involved in forming the construction of the modern suspended ceiling involve first the installation of joists which are affixed to the underside of the structural roofing or ceiling of the floor above. The joists thus affixed are then utilized as supports from which additional wire supports are hung so as to form part of the framework for a suspended ceiling. The present invention finds principle utility where wire is required to be first drawn over the fixed ceiling joists and then tied so that a secure length of wire is then provided as a hanging support for the suspended ceiling framework which is, in turn, affixed to the end of the wire. At present, the tying of suspended ceiling wires from the joist requires ladders, scaffolding and more time and effort from the workers needing to climb up and down the ladders or scaffolding to place and then secure the wires to the ceiling joists. Though disclosed and discussed in connection with suspended ceiling installations, it will be clear that the present invention can be utilized wherever it is required to remotely tie one end of a wire about the other to secure that end of the wire to a remote position.
While many patents relate to means for dispensing and securing wire, none were found that are particularly pertinent to applicant's invention since none deal with the two-fold problem solved by applicant's invention, which is the placing of the wire to be tied over a joist and then twisting the free end of the wire about the other end of the wire to secure same.
For example, the patent to Young U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,356 discloses a U-shaped member for tying wire in a hay baler. U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,244 to Heinrich discloses a wire tying arrangement for use in applying and removing tie wires to secure energized electrical conductors to insulators in electrical transmission systems. Other patents disclose hand-held wire tiers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,913,015; 3,380,486; 2,046,497; and 1,180,507.
Other patents relating to the wire wrapping of circuits elements on printed circuit boards include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,784; 3,131,731; and 4,188,140.